parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SuperTedTV's Parody Casts
Here is a list of parodies made by SuperTedTV. List Dangermouse Parody Casts Dangermouse/TUGS *Dangermouse as Ten Cents *Penfold as Sunshine Disney Parody Casts Disney/TUGS *Baloo as Warrior *Snow White as Lillie Lightship Disney/Thomas *Doc as Thomas *Sir Ector as Gordon *Mickey Mouse as Sir Topham Hatt *Fifer Pig as Sir Handel *Big Bad Wolf as George *Woody as Mighty *Buzz Lightyear as Mac *Ariel as Madge *King Triton as Mr. Percival *Basil of Baker Street as Edward *Dr. Q. Dawson as Duck *Baloo as Henry Female Thomas Characters Parody Casts Female Thomas Characters/The Railway Series *Diesel as Daisy Female Thomas Characters/Thomas *Daisy as Diesel Fireman Sam Parody Casts Fireman Sam/SuperTed *Norman as Texas Pete *Sarah as Bulk *James as Skeleton *Sunshine as Blotch *Fireman Sam as SuperTed *Elvis as Spotty *Station Officer Steel as The Rocket Base Boss Pingu Parody Casts Pingu/Thomas *Pingu as Thomas *Pingu's Dad as Gordon *Pingu as Emily Pingu/Scooby Doo *Pingo as Scooby Doo *Pingu as Shaggy Rogers *Pingg as Fred Jones Pingu/SuperTed *Pingu as SuperTed *Robby as Spotty Postman Pat Parody Casts Postman Pat/The Wombles *Postman Pat as Orinoco *Sam Waldren as Tobermory SuperTed Parody Casts SuperTed/Thomas *SuperTed as Thomas/Duck *Spotty as Gordon *Texas Pete as Diesel/Gordon *Spotty as Percy *Skeleton as James *Bulk as Henry SuperTed/Robin Hood *SuperTed as Robin Hood *Spotty as Little John SuperTed/The BFG *SuperTed as The Big Friendly Giant *Texas Pete as Blood Botter SuperTed/Fireman Sam *Texas Pete as Steele The Flintstones Parody Casts The Flintstones/Thomas *Fred Flintstone as Gordon *Barney Rubble as Edward The Narrow Gauge Engines Parody Casts The Narrow Gauge Engines/TUGS *Skarloey as Ten Cents *Duncan as Zorran The Simpsons Parody Casts The Simpsons/SuperTed *Homer Simpson as SuperTed *Mr. Burns as Texas Pete The Simpsons/Thomas *Mr. Burns as Diesel *Emily as Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson as Thomas *Homer Simpson as Gordon *Texas Pete as Duncan *Bulk as Peter Sam *Skeleton as Rusty *SuperTed as Sir Topham Hatt The Simpsons/SuperTed *Homer Simpson as SuperTed *Mr. Burns as Texas Pete The Simpsons/Thomas *Mr. Burns as Diesel *Emily as Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson as Thomas *Homer Simpson as Gordon *Texas Pete as Duncan *Bulk as Peter Sam *Skeleton as Rusty *SuperTed as Sir Topham Hatt Thomas Parody Casts Thomas/Bananaman *Diesel as General Blight *Duck as Dr. Gloom *Thomas as Eric *Emily as Fiona *Gordon as Bananaman *Sir Topham Hatt as Chief O'Reilly Thomas/The Shoe People *Thomas as The Shoe Keeper/Trampy *Thomas and Friends as Shoe People *Murdoch as PC Boot *Bertie as Charlie *Molly as Margot *Spencer as Major *Duck as Wellington Thomas/TUGS *Diesel 10 as Bluenose *Mr. Conductor as Fire Chief *Thomas as Ten Cents *Diesel as Zorran *Percy as Sunshine Thomas/Lady and the Tramp *Thomas as Tramp Thomas/Noddy *Percy as Noddy *Edward as Big Ears Thomas/Dangermouse *Thomas as Dangermouse *Percy as Penfold Thomas/80's Classic Adverts *Duck as Vic *Percy as Bob Thomas/Disney War Cartoons *Diesel and Trucks as Soldiers Thomas/Count Duckula *Thomas as Duckula *Gordon as Igor Thomas/Muppets *Toby as Kermit *Mavis as Miss Piggy Thomas/Wallace and Gromit *Donald as Wallace *Douglas as Gromit *Spiteful Breakvan as Auto Chef Thomas/Humans of Sodor *Thomas as Sir Topham Hatt *Emily as Lady Hatt TUGS Parody Casts TUGS/The Jungle Book *Ten Cents as Bagheera *Bluenose as Hathi *Big Mac as Baloo *Sunshine as Mowgli *Captain Zero as Louie TUGS/The Shoe People *Ten Cents as The Shoe Keeper/Trampy *Tugs as Shoe People *Hercules as PC Boot *Grampus as Charlie *Bluenose as Major *Lillie Lightship as Margot *Billy Shoepeck as Wellington TUGS/Thomas *Hercules as Edward *Bluenose as Gordon/Henry *Zorran as Gordon *Zug as James *Zip as Henry TUGS/Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Zorran as Diesel 10 *SuperTed as Mr. Conductor TUGS/Lady and the Tramp *Ten Cents as Tramp TUGS/Noddy *Ten Cents as Noddy *Hercules as Big Ears TUGS/Snow White *Zorran as The Wicked Queen *Captain Zero as The Magic Mirror *Ten Cents as Doc *Sally Seaplane as Snow White *Warrior as Sneezy *Top Hat as Grumpy *Daisy as Witch TUGS//80's Classic Advert *Billy Shoepeck as Vic *Sunshine as Bob TUGS/Count Duckula *Zorran as Duckula *Zip as Igor TUGS/Disney War Cartoons *Z Stacks as Soldiers TUGS/Muppets *Lillie Lightship as Miss Piggy *Grampus as Kermit the Frog TUGS/The Railway Series *Lillie Lightship as Daisy TUGS/Hero of the Rails *Ten Cents as Thomas *Izzy Gomez as Hiro TV Parody Casts TV/Classic Adverts *Roger Radcliffe as Alf Garnett *Anita Radcliffe as Aunt Sally *Duckula as Chewie *SuperTed as The Milky Bar Kid *Texas Pete as Evil Knight *Pingu's Grandfather as Old Man *Sarah and James as Two Men *Trevor Evans as Gentilman Wallace and Gromit Parody Casts Wallace and Gromit/TUGS *Wallace as Ten Cents *Gromit as Sunshine Category:SuperTedTV